It's Your Love
by MandyCakes
Summary: Random EOness...it's a songfic actually...Elliot asks Olivia to dance with him. I had to get it outta my head. All reviews appreciated!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Law and Order: SVU, or any of the characters. I would however, love to be Olivia for a day so I could work close to that hunk of a man partner of hers Elliot. OMG! I so just got an idea for a story! LOL. Enjoy…and please review!**

I rolled over in bed, reaching for Olivia and touched...air? Wait a second. My eyes opened when I realized that no one was there.

"Liv?" my throat was dry…it came out weird. I got out of bed, walking downstairs. I noticed a dim light coming from the living room. There she was. Curled up on the couch, wearing my oversized NYPD t-shirt.

"Hey." She glanced up momentarily from her book at the sound of my voice. "Hey baby." Liv gave me a smile, my heart beat a little faster.

"What're you doing? It's almost 4 a.m. Come back to bed," I moved behind her, nuzzling her neck.

She giggled and squirmed away. "El…I'm reading. I couldn't sleep," she protested.

"I know what'll put you to sleep." I smirked, letting my warm breath tingle her ear. "Mmm…Elliot stop it! I'm almost through with this chapter…" she turned towards me and gave me a quick kiss.

"I can't help it," I mumble kissing her neck and laugh when she hits me with a pillow. "Okay…I see how it is…" I pretend to be hurt, heading back towards the staircase, then I get an idea.

I walk over to the CD player on the other side of the living room, checking the disk inside.

"What're you doing?" I see her mocha eyes watch my every move. "I thought you had a chapter to read, Liv," I look back at her teasingly. I see her roll her eyes and sit her book down beside her.

"You didn't answer my question, Stabler. What're doing over there?" I kept my back to her, but I heard her get up.

I turn around, wrapping her in a tight embrace. "Dance with me." I gazed into her mocha colored eyes.

"Honey, there's no…" I quickly turn and push the play button of the device behind me.

A soft tune started coming out of the speakers and she smiled at me. "Oh…there _is_ music…"

"Mmhmm," I pull her closer, and she rests her head on my shoulder. I bury my nose in her hair, becoming enveloped by the smell of flowers. I loved her scent. I loved everything that was Olivia. 'When did I fall completely and hopelessly in love with this woman?' I wonder, caressing her backside and singing softly in her ear.

_"Dancin' in the dark_

_The middle of the night_

_Takin' your heart_

_And holdin it tight…"_

"_Emotional touch_

_Touchin' my skin_

_And askin you to do _

_What you been doin all over again…"_

"_Oh it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just gotta let you know _

_What it is that won't let me go…"_

"_It's your love_

_It just does somethin' to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_Oh, It's…Your…Love."_

I felt her pull back slightly to look at me. Her eyes were glossy, full of tears. She leaned her forehead against mine, as I continued to sing to her.

"_Better than I was,_

_More than I am,_

_And all of this happened_

_By takin' your hand…"_

"_And who I am now_

_Is who I wanted to be-_

_And now that we're together,_

_I'm stronger than ever,_

_I'm happy and free…"_

"_Oh it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_And if you ask me why I changed, _

_All I gotta do is say your sweet name…"_

"_It's your love_

_It just does somethin to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_Oh it's…your…love…"_

I sighed, catching a tear as it slid down her cheek. "I love you, Elliot," the whisper escaped her mouth. "I love you more." My lips soon found hers as we kissed passionately. I picked her up, carrying her back upstairs to our bed as the melody of the song faded out downstairs…

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_Oh, It's your love…_

_It's…your…love…_

_It's…your…love_…

**And they lived happily ever after! The end! Yeah, it was a little corny...Lol…but no seriously, please tell me what you think.**

_A/N: 'It's Your Love' Sung by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill…I'm honestly not a big country music buff, but I absolutely love this song._


End file.
